The Diaries of Harmony Citizens
by Paranoid Garbage
Summary: A series of diaries from your favorite passions characters! *Important Author's Note Added*
1. Kay

This is just my musings after watching some recent episodes on passions. I really don't like Kay in general, because she just doesn't get it, but I wanted to see what it's like to be her. Also, I thought it would be fun to point out the little nuances of the show. If you want me to continue, I would love to maybe do a diary for each character, it would be kinda cool. Remember to review!

****

The Diary of Kay Bennet

__

Today was a very important day in my relationship with Miguel. I finnally got him to admit that Charity is active very strange. He is mine now!

I really hate that Charity. She's my cousin, but she is my enemy. She's such a goody-two shoes that it makes me head spin. I hate her so much.

Anyways, Miguel is starting to think that Charity is not the girl he met. DUH! As long as he doesn't know the zombie Charity is the one walking around Harmony, everything will go according to my plan. It's just that the real Charity is in some ice cave somewhere, where she belongs.

I can't wait until Miguel realizes that I am the one for him. It's only a matter of time. As long as I love him, he has to love me. He just has to.

Nevermind that he is completely in love with Charity. He doesn't know love, he's only in high school for gosh sakes. Besides, as soon as I lure him into my bed, he won't leave me. Just look as me, you know I'm great in the sack.

So, other than my plan to get Miguel, not much is happening around Harmony. Of course, Mr. Crane is missing and presumed dead, but it's not really that big of a surprise to me. I, like every other citazen of Harmony, wished that he was dead once in a while. That man is just creepy. But dad seems to have narrowed it down to about a dozen suspects.

Sheridan is also missing. It was terrible when she and Luis dissapeered. I can't imagine losing Miguel like that. I ran into Luis yesterday, and he was mumbling on about getting "feelings" that Sheridan was close. I wish that poor man would forget about her and not live so miserably.

Miguel is really concerned for his older brother. I really love that about him. He cares too much sometimes, like about Charity. Give it up already! She's a total nut case, and soon to be outta his life.

Oh, and he's also worried about his sister, Theresa. She broke up with Ethan after her secret was revealed. I feel sorry for her, but in a way I admire her. She got her man, if for a brief period. Too bad she's not woman enough to keep him.

My thoery is that she needs to sleep with him to keep him. That would work with Miguel. Instead, she slept with Julian Crane. All this talk about Julian and Sheridan has left my poor Miguel worrying about his sister and brother.

Well, that's all I hafta say for today. I have to get some beauty sleep because tomorrow I need to get Miguel to notice me. Maybe I should show some cleavage. That would get his attention off my flat chested zombie cousin.

Kay ♥'s Miguel


	2. Diana

****

Diana's Diary

__

Ok guys, as you requested, here is Sheridan/Diana's diary. If anyone else has a request, I would be happy to write if for ya. Please review, and if you like my work, check out my other stories. Oh, and by the way, all these diaries are written about the last week or so in the characters life. So, things will happen on the show that I might discuss in the dairy. Also, they will come out the same day, or the day after the events of the show, so they will keep up time.

Today was the best and worst day of my life. Something happened today that I can't explain. I am so confused and now more than ever I just want to know what happened in my past.

Something about the Bermuda Triangle triggered something and I was transported to the arms of my fiancé. As crazy and stupid as it sounds, for a moment in time I was in the arms of someone who loved me, who still loves me. 

Sure the lights in the sky looked fake, and the possibility of this actually happening is the same as a snowball's chance in hell. It felt really weird to transport into another place. I don't even know where I went.

How can I get back there? How can I see my soul mate again? I don't know, but I know I will spend the rest of my life looking for the man that Brian says is dead. Screw him! Well, not literally, but he is charming. He just doesn't know what it's like to love someone.

I can't even remember my fiancé's name. I mean, come on, I came back to the other side before I heard it. So typical. Things like this happen to me all the time.

I do remember one thing though, my soul mate told me that this was the second time I had come back to him, and it was a miracle. What was the first time? Did I get to see him again in another life?

I keep having flashbacks that I think are former lives. My lover and I were every possible famous in couple. I mean, it's not like there is anyone else in love. Yeah, and although I am not sure about having other lives, I know that I will find my love again.

Brian's acting strange. He is unusually comforting today, more than usual. He acts like he missed me a lot when I was gone. I know we are friends, but wouldn't he want me to be with my true love?

It's not like I'm in love with someone close to him, someone he competes with for my attention. Someone like his brother. No, that's impossible. Even though when we went to Harmony, I felt a connection with his family.

So strange Brian is lately. After going to Harmony, he snaps every time I mention his family. I can't imagine what he did, but it's not like he killed someone. It's not like he had nightmares every night where he is covered in blood and there is a body with a sheet over it.

But I must focus on my main goal at hand. I have to get back to my fiancé. I believe strongly that we will be brought together. Fate will bring us together. Hmm, I don't know why I said that, but for some reason, fate sounds like the right word right now.

Well, I must go. Tomorrow Brian and I are going to go swimming. I hafta pick out what I am going to wear out of my closet. My closet, which appeared out of nowhere after my amnesia.

Speaking of that, there have been some weird things going on around Bermuda, other then my mysterious transportation. Like the fact that this island doesn't have any tourists at all, therefore no one staying at the hotel, but there is still enough money for everything we do.

Also, the feelings I got in Harmony are so strong, but Brian says they are nothing. He told me it's nothing, and that we had to go back soon. Brian wants the best for me, so I trust him. Even if I know nothing about his past.

Well, it's getting late. I must go and sleep so I can see if I remember anything more about my life before my amnesia. Goodnight.


	3. Important Author's Note

Readers,  
  
Unfortunately, I have some bad news. Recently, a friend who is very close to my circle of friends killed himself. In the aftermath, we all are dealing with the grief, anger, and pain. In addition to school work, I just don't have time right now to write. It doesn't mean I'm giving up, just taking a rest. I hope to have a new chapter up around spring break (next week) but I garantee nothing. Thank you for your patience and for always being there.  
  
amanda 


End file.
